Armacham Forces
The Armacham Technology Corporation Forces are personnel and specialized defense technologies made to protect the assets of the corporation. Due to the sensitivity nature of the organization, it has invested alot of money into making sure its assets don't leak out or fall into the wrong hands. A lot of the agendas of the company also fall outside the legal range of the government, which is where the Security Forces come into play. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Armacham Technology Corporation Security Guards are private rent-a-cops hired by ATC to protect its assets in addition to making sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. They are also hired to silence any witness or employees that the company is deemed a threat of its existence. Being just normal human beings, they were less coordinated than the Replica Forces and as such, don't work together as a team as well as the Replicas. Besides having weaker AI and weaker aim, they also have weaker health and armor compared to the Replicas since they only wear a kevlar vest. They will lose fights with Replicas mostly unless they outnumber the Replicas greatly. There are 3 varieties of these guys all differentiated mainly by their faces; one is a white guy, one is a black guy, one is a white guy with mustache. Besides the private rent-a-cops, ATC also has some cutting edge technological defenses stationed at various locations throughout their complexes. Armacham Technology Corporation Defense Turrets are one such defense being able to accurately shoot intruders from a long distance. They have motion detectors which make them extremely dangerous if unnoticed. These guns will be deployed if unfriendlies are in the proximity and will open fire as soon as they're spotted. UAVs are another type of defense invented by ATC. These robots hover and shoot powerful lasers at intruders. They will usually be deployed in groups which make killing them all the more harder. A technical flaw found by players is that they don't seem to attack the Replicas nor do the Replicas attack them. This is most likely due to the fact that Monolith never expected the played to lead one to the other in the vicinity! This can only be done in one section in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Number Of ATC Security Guards Killed In Action Interval 1: 6 ATC Security Guards Killed In Action by Fettel and the Replicas. Interval 4: The bodies of 10 ATC Security Guards are found. Interval 5: 18 ATC Security Guards Killed In Action. Interval 6: 13 ATC Security Guards Killed In Action, of which four by the Replicas. Interval 7: 2 ATC Security Guards Killed In Action by the Replicas. Interval 8: 8 ATC Security Guards Killed In Action, of which four by the Replicas. Interval 9: 36 ATC Security Guards Killed In Action. Total in FEAR: 93 ATC Security Guards Killed In Action. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point The bodies of four Armacham Technology Corporation Security Guards are found in Extraction Point. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Armacham Technology Corporation Security Guards are encounted in Perseus Mandate as well as a new unit the Armacham Technology Corporation Riot Security Guards. Number Of ATC Security Guards and Riot Security Guards Killed In Action Intro: 5 ATC Security Guards are Killed In Action by the Nightcrawlers. Interval 1: 23 ATC Security Guards Killed In Action. Interval 2: The bodies of 5 ATC Security Guards are found. Interval 3: 51 ATC Security Guards Killed In Action. Total: 84 ATC Security Guards Killed In Action. Bonus Mission 1: 1 ATC Security Guards body lying at the morgue. Bonus Mission 2 and 3: None. ATC Unit Types * ATC Guards **Armacham Technology Corporation Security Guards **Armacham Technology Corporation Riot Security Guards * Other ATC Forces **Armacham Technology Corporation Defense Turrets **Unmanned Aerial Vehicles Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin ATC Security Guard and Project Origin ATC Black Ops Soldier.]] New Armacham Technology Corporation Forces appear as a branch of private military contractors known as the ATC Black Ops in Project Origin led by Colonel Vanek and his lieutenant, Samuels. They are substantially more dangerous than F.E.A.R.'s ATC security forces, since they are now experienced mercenaries contracted by ATC to perform a number of jobs,including killingGenevieve Aristide, destroying evidence of ATC's activities, and killing both Replica Forces, and Dark Signal. They are also notably more organized and capable of sustained combat and do not seem to panic as easily. They are the only enemies Michael Becket faces for the first few levels of the game. As in the the previous games, they are generally inferior to the Replica soldiers in skill and are easily dispatched in most situations, although certain units like the ATC Black Ops Pyro and ATC Black Ops Elites are more far more formidable foes. Number Of ATC Forces Killed In Action. Interval 1: 31 ATC Forces Killed In Action. Interval 2: 135 ATC Forces Killed In Action. 17 ATC Guards Bodies Found Interval 3: 70 ATC Forces Killed In Action. 9 ATC Guards Bodies Found Interval 4: 29 ATC Forces Killed In Action. 12 ATC Guards Bodies Found Interval 5: 88 ATC Forces Richard Vanek Are Killed In Action. 60 Guards Bodies Interval 6: 0 ATC Forces Killed In Action. Interval 7: 0 ATC Forces Killed In Action. Total in FEAR 2: 452 ATC Forces Killed In Action. F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn ATC Black Ops are encountered at the beginning of Reborn and disappear entirely after the first half of the second level. For most of the encounter with them the player will be using the Elite Powered Armor, making the fight very easy, but once on foot, the lack slow-mo makes the battle somewhat difficult. Most ATCs are encountered mixed with different unit types (even the Light Soldiers are mixed in with others). The Elite and Pyro units do not appear in Reborn. ATC Black Ops Unit Types * ATC Black Ops **ATC Black Ops Light Soldier **ATC Black Ops Hazmats **ATC Black Ops Soldiers **ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldier **ATC Black Ops Pyro **ATC Black Ops Elites * Other ATC Black Ops Forces **Richard Vanek **Samuels ATC Black Ops Unit Health Since Monolith hasn't released the SDK yet, the actual amount of health/armor is unknown. However, from testing, it was found the Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun is the best weapon to find out their health because it does the weakest amount of damage per bullet-wise. Even the Seegert ACM46 Pistol does twice as much damage as the SMG. The following is a relative indication of how many bullets from the Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun to bring each of these enemies down shooting them in the chest/arms but not head or legs since these latter regions usually does more/less damage than their actual health. *ATC Black Ops Light Soldier = 4 SMG Shots *ATC Black Ops Hazmats = 9 SMG Shots (excluding shooting the tank) *ATC Black Ops Soldiers = 8 SMG Shots *ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldier = 12 SMG Shots *ATC Black Ops Pyro = 53 SMG Shots *ATC Black Ops Elites = 12 SMG Shots Category:Enemies Category:ATC Forces Category:ATC Black Ops